1. Field
One or more embodiments of the present invention relate to a photoacoustic apparatus and a method of operating the same, and more particularly, to a photoacoustic apparatus and method of operating the same that are capable of efficiently acquiring a photoacoustic image based on a signal indicating a state of a laser.
2. Description of the Related Art
A photoacoustic apparatus is capable of irradiating an object with light generated by a laser, receiving a photoacoustic signal generated from a matter in an object that absorbs light at a laser wavelength, and obtaining an image of an inner part of the object.
A conventional ultrasound diagnostic equipment transmits an ultrasound signal generated by a transducer in a probe to an object and receives information about an echo signal reflected from the object to image a bio-anatomical structure such as a position and a shape of a target within the object or bio-mechanical properties.
On the other hand, a photoacoustic apparatus may be used to measure a difference in chemical composition of a target object and optical properties thereof.